Some Kind of Magic A Harry Styles Love Story
by MenziiMalik
Summary: It's about an ordinary girl who lives in Cairo and how her life will change when oneday her favourie band comes to her city and she meets her lover.


_**Hello there.**_

_**I'm wirting this Harry Styles fan fiction and I hope you like it. Please review.** **:3**_

Chapter 1

Nervana's P.O.V

I stayed writing my own diaries that night. It was pretty hard writing some tough moments after this long day. Nothing actually good to mention, but I survived. I left my diary notebook aside on the bed, crossed my legs, put on my earphones listening to a mix of One Direction and Hot Chilly Rae,  
took my laptop on my laps and started surfing about what's new. It was almost 9:00 pm when I got a surprising news, actually mind-blowing. I didn't know whether to continue reading more about that news or to grab my diary in which I have written about my hopeless day and write this piece of thing which ,in fact, made my day. I got a message from my best friend which said that she was moving to my city. We have never met before. Never ever. And this was such a thing that i couldn't wait for.  
She said it was going to be in some months. "Happy Birthday beautiful" she added.  
"Some months?" I said wondering about the time. At the same time, it was great. I was also happy that my birthday was the following day. I couldn't wait for the next night.I called my other bestie Afnan and told her about the news, which she already had an idea about. I released a heavy sigh about the good news at the end of the day, put my laptop off me, un-crossed my legs, put my head on my pillow, turned on my right side and looked at the walls,  
staring at him, how beautiful he is. "Like he knows I exist" I said as I turned on my right side smiling a careless smile then let go. I turned on my back, looked at my ceiling, which had a space-like view. Staring at the stars, how glowing and shining they are. wishing some of my days could come like that.

"Nervana, honey? Wake up?" I opened my eyes right away feeling my mom taking something out of my ears. "Hey" I opened my eyes wide opened surprised. "sorry mom, I felt like listening to music before going to sleep and yeah I forget to take them off"  
"Its okay sweety" Mom said fixing my hair. "Now get up, Its your birthday!" " Aaa yeah it is. Thanks mom." I said hugging her as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"I cant wait for tonight" mom said happily. "Now out of the bed and get dressed. You'll be late for school"  
Even though it was my birthday, I had to face another hard day at school. It wasn't that hard but high school is like..ughh.  
I put on my clothes, took my bag on one shoulder and walked to school with Afnan.  
It was boring at school. I haven't enjoyed it much but with my friends.

That night, everybody came to my birthday party. It was good having all my friends around me, who loved me. We laughed, danced, sang, ate and finally everyone was giving me some birthday presents. "Thanks everybody, Im so grateful" It was so warm being loved by those great people around me. "Take this" Mom said as she wrapped something around my wrest and closed it. "Its a bracelet?" I asked. "Yes, it is" Mom said smiling. I looked closely at it when I found ' A' imprinted at it. " Thats my...name?" I said raising an eyebrow to mom at the same time had a smile drawn on my face. "Thank you so much Mom" I said as she squeezed me placing a kiss on my cheek.

Days past, weeks, and a month but Menna hadn't told me anything about her moving yet.  
I checked my messages and I found out that I got a message from her. I read a word by word and a smile got my face.  
"In some weeks I will be there. And I can't wait to tell you the date" Just two sentences. But it was good hearing that.

Just in some weeks I got a message from her saying that she was coming the following week, on Monday evening. That was such an amazing news. "I had to prepare to pick you off the airport" I replied adding "I can't wait"  
I went telling my family about my friend and that I will be going to the airport. I started arranging for some activities to do together. After half an hour, I went to my bed to sleep and relax preparing for the new day, which I had seen, were getting more brighter.


End file.
